The present invention is generally directed to a sealing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to an improved wear compensating stem sealing apparatus.
In the prior art, different techniques and structures have been utilized to seal a shaft from the migration of fluidic substances, including liquids, up the shaft, and thereby to contaminate the interior structure of housings, such as more particularly valve housings.
Certain of these prior art devices have necessarily included increasing complexity, which has also rendered repair in the field difficult, and in some instances, virtually impossible. Under such circumstances, the cost of manufacturing, assembling, purchasing and servicing such devices has also been inordinately high. Furthermore, other prior art structures have required substantial amounts of internal machining in order to create a functional device, which has yet further increased the cost of manufacturing and maintaining such devices.
Other prior art structures have been of such structure that molding and machining manufacturing techniques were necessary, and less expensive techniques such as powdered metal techniques were not possible. In regard to such prior art molded and machined parts, surface characteristics could not be as easily controlled as they can by utilizing powdered metal fabrication techniques, which afforded less flexibility of design and application.
Other prior art sealing devices have been subject to rapid and excessive wear, which has necessitated increased maintenance efforts, and with increasing cost and inefficiency of use.
In view of the material disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art, it is one substantial object of the improved wear compensating stem sealing apparatus of the present invention to provide apparatus which will materially alleviate the above disadvantages and deficiencies of prior art devices.
Additional advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following summary of the invention, brief description of the drawing, detailed description of preferred embodiments, appended claims, and accompanying drawing.